The Salvatore's Lost Daughter
by cvtaylor
Summary: Damon and Elena come back to Mystic Falls in hopes to find Stefan who has fallen off of the map. Damon encounters a girl with a secret upon arrival. When she finally tells him who she really is, it changes the Salvatore's lives forever. This girl can be the light that Stefan needs, but in the end will she be the one to drag him back into darkness? (WILL update this week-sorry! :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this isn't my first fan fiction... that I need to work on haha but this is one of my favorites! So please be kind and I hope you like it!**

**The Salvatore's Lost Daughter**

**Chapter One**

It was about twenty years after everything that had happened in Mystic Falls. Elena and Damon were together and were both vampires. Caroline was a vampire. Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler had died and no one was really left of the MF group. No one had talked or heard from Stefan in those twenty years. Caroline, Damon and Elena didn't even know if he was alive.

Elena and Damon walked into the boarding house. They hadn't been there in such a long time. Everything was the same except for the thin layer of dust that cloaked all the furniture.

"It's crazy to be back here," Elena said breaking the silence. Damon nodded, went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He just started kissing her neck. "Well we have been traveling all around the world for the good amount of twenty years so it's nice to be back home," He said as he started to walk around. Elena nodded. "What are you going to do to try and find Stefan?" Damon ran his hands through his hair. "I have no idea, I just need to know if he's dead or alive." Elena winced at the thought of Stefan being dead. Even though she felt nothing romantic towards him, she would always love him as a friend.

It was about an hour before sunset when Damon said he wanted to check out the Grill. Elena was resting when he headed out. He walked into the Grill wondering if anyone would notice him. Everything pretty much looked the same except for new tables, bar stools, and things like that.

There were some kids sitting at tables, playing pool and then there were some adults at the bar. Damon's eyes were fixated on a girl who was sitting alone at a table. He walked up to the bar at sat down. He looked back right as the girl looked up from her phone. She looked so familiar to him. He just stared at her forest green eyes. She stood up. She was wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, a grey tank top and a black sweater that went up to her elbows. She had light brown, long, curly hair that went past her shoulder blades. She was no more that fifteen years old. Damon listed and heard her heart beating. The way she looked and carried herself was almost as if she was a vampire. She got up from her table and Damon walked over to her.

Damon walked in front of her and when she looked up at him he was again taken back by her green eyes. When she looked at him it was as if she had seen him before and she was shocked. "I'm sorry but you look very familiar, have we met before?" _Okay that didn't come out creepy at all, _he thought to himself. She arched an eyebrow. "No we have not and I'm sorry but I have to leave." She went to walk past him and he grabbed her arm. "Hey!" she said obviously annoyed. A guy who obviously worked at the Grill went up to them. "Is this guy bothering you?" he asked looking at the girl. She smiled, "No, thanks though Jacob, I was just leaving."

She walked out of the Grill and Damon followed her. "I'm not hitting on you or anything I just want to know your name." She sighed a little pissed, turned around and replied, "Jane." He nodded, "Jane…?" She looked at him, "My name's Jane, Jane Sal-," she cut off as if she was correcting herself and said, "Smith, Jane Smith." Damon looked at her, she was acting weird as if she was hiding something. _I'm a complete stranger, what would she be hiding? _He thought to himself. "Look I have to go Mister…" She said. Damon just laughed, "My name's Damon, Damon Salvatore." She took in a sharp breath but tried to hide it. "I really need to go." She started to fastly walk away.

The sun was going down. As she was walking Damon appeared right in front of her. "Look would you just leave me alone?" she said brushing past his shoulder. "Not until you tell me who you really are." She let out a breath, "Look dude, I don't have time for this, I need to get back home." "You're walking home?" "I do it everyday," She said walking.

"Yeah well what about your parents?" This made her stop walking. She turned around. They were only about seven feet apart. "Wha-what about my parents?" He walked closer. "I already told you, you look familiar maybe I know your parents." She smiled a little, like she was recalling an inside joke. Tears started to come to the brim of her eyes. "I need to go." She said quietly and her voice cracked.

Damon looked at her sadly, this wasn't the bold girl he was just talking to. "At least let me drive you." She knew who he was, and she knew should could trust him. But she laughed, "I just met you, you're a complete stranger and you're offering me a ride home? I don't think so." Damon just shook his head. "You can trust me come on." They were driving in his car. Damon couldn't help but keep looking at her. "So are you going to tell me who you are?" "Damon…" she started. They pulled up into a drive way and she looked to the ground.

"I'll tell you. Just don't say anything." Damon nodded, intrigued with wonder about what she was going to say. "Well, I'm fifteen. I go to Mystic Falls High School. This story is going to be complicated so just bare with me. My father was a vampire and my mother was a human when they conceived me." She turned to Damon. "Yes I know about vampires, and yes I know that you're one." Damon looked at if he was going to deny but instead he said, "How is that possible, vampires can't have children." "Yea that's what I thought too. Well my mother knew what he was and she wasn't afraid of him or anything, that's probably why he didn't kill her. She never saw him again after that night and the rest of her life she tried to find out how it was possible. About a year after she had me, she turned herself into a vampire, hoping she would be able to find him someday." She paused and took a breath.

"About five years ago I moved here to Mystic Falls. One year ago my mother was staked in the heart. The council found out about her and they killed her. I just live with my friend; they fed me a bunch of lies about how she was hit by a car. She told me who my father was. She only knew his name."

She took another breath and looked at him. "Stefan Salvatore, that's my father. My mother and I took that last name hoping it would draw him out but it didn't. Since she died I just call myself Jane Smith now because that was her last name." Damon's jaw dropped, he was at a loss for words. "I know that you're Stefan's brother. My mom did research on his family in the 1800's."

"Stefan's your father?" She nodded. "He's been a little lost for a while now, I haven't seen him in twenty years, I'm here now trying to find him." Tears streamed down her face and Damon couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He hugged her; after all she was his niece. "Okay how about you stay at the boarding house, that's where I live with my girlfriend Elena, she's a vampire too. Stefan and I used to live there before he left." She looked up at him and nodded. She went inside and talked with her friend and her friend's mom. About ten minutes later she came out of the house with a suitcase, gym bag and her laptop case. She put everything in the back of Damon's car and they drove off to the boarding house.

They pulled up into the driveway and walked up to the door. Damon was in awe that his niece, his _niece_ was walking there right in front of him. Damon showed her around the house. Her eyes lit up and her smile reminded him of Stefan's, and especially her eyes. They were just like his, an amazing beautiful green. He checked in his room to find Elena sleeping, he would have to explain all this to her tomorrow. Then he showed her Stefan's room.

She looked hesitant to walk in but finally did. "My mother did research on the Salvatore family but only found articles, I… I don't know what he looks like." Damon felt as if his heart sunk into his stomach, just hearing the pain in her voice. He grabbed the photo that was on a table of him and Elena. "Um here, this is Elena, my girlfriend but she went to high school with Stefan years ago." He handed her the picture when she sat down on his bed. She turned it over and just started at it. She only went off of the description her mother gave her. She smiled. That was her father. She ran her hands through her hair. The smile, the eyes, he was just so handsome. It was weird taking it all in.

"Your girlfriend's very pretty." Was all she managed to say. He sat down next to her and but an arm around her in a protective way. Her head fell into his neck and she just sobbed. This was all so much to take in. He patted her back; "I'm going to find Stefan okay?" she nodded. They stood up. "Why are there so many journals?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. This made Damon laugh. "Stefan, he, well, he wrote a lot, documented most of his life."

She smiled; she liked learning things about her father since her mom didn't know very much. They walked out of the room and Damon showed her a guest bedroom to sleep in. "Here, you can stay in here and tomorrow I'll introduce you to Elena." She nodded and went up and hugged him. "Thanks _uncle_ Damon." He laughed a little; it was really weird hearing that. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

She walked over to the bed and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling until she fell asleep. While she dreamt, she couldn't get the image of her father and her mother out of her head. She worried that she might never be able to meet him.

**Okay! So that's chapter one:) I pre- write most of my stories and for this one I have like the first ten chapters done... but after that there will only be a few more. With some of my stories I am totally open for ideas on where to take them and all that jazz but for this one... I already pre- wrote it so yeah! Anyways, you'll learn that I tend to ramble...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Salvatore's Lost Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

Stefan had done a lot of thinking in the twenty years he wasn't in Mystic Falls. He had is dark times and he had his good times but he finally decided it was time to go home. He was driving in a car he picked up the week before and he just past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. It was weird the thought of coming home. He didn't know where Damon or Elena were, he didn't even know where is friend Caroline was. He wanted to start over. He pulled up into the driveway seeing a car. He was shocked; Damon might actually be here.

Inside, Damon, Elena and Jane were all sitting down. Damon and Jane explained everything to Elena and she was just staring at Jane. "This is crazy," was her response. But then she smiled, "But it's also really awesome." Jane just shook her head; this is the closest she's had to family in a long time.

There was a knock at the door and the room froze. But then the door opened, "Damon, Elena?" It was Stefan. Jane didn't have to look around to guess that. She froze; she had a slight heart attack and didn't know what to do. Elena and Damon both shot a look at Jane then went over to the door. Damon and Elena just stood before Stefan. Damon went up and hugged Stefan and said, "I didn't know if you were dead or alive." Stefan shut his eyes, "I know I'm sorry." He then looked at Elena and smiled a little. They shared a hug and then everything got quiet.

Jane shakily got up from the couch. She slug her backpack over one shoulder then turned around. She took in a small breath seeing her father for the first time. Looking into his eyes was like looking into a mirror. Stefan just looked between Damon and Elena not knowing what was going on. "I, uh, I should get to school." She said a little nervous. "I can drive you," Elena offered. Jane smiled, "No it's fine, my friend Jess is going to pick me up." They nodded.

She walked a little closer then stopped. Damon looked towards his brother, "Stefan this is Jane." He looked at Elena improvising. Elena nodded and put her arm around her shoulders, "This is Jane she goes to Mystic Falls High, she's um, and she's my friend." Stefan nodded a little suspiciously on how weird his brother and Elena was acting like. He just looked at the girl, "I'm Stefan, Damon's brother." She just nodded smiling a little then rushed out the door.

When she finally got outside she took in a deep breath then ran to her friend's car. Inside Damon, Elena and Stefan were talking. "So how exactly do you know that girl, who is she?" Damon and Elena smiled, "It's a long story we'll explain everything to you later." Stefan nodded then went up to his room.

Damon and Elena rushed into Damon's room and shut the door. "How the hell are we going to tell Stefan that Jane is his daughter?" Elena asked frantically. Damon ran his hand through his hair. "I have no idea but we have to do it soon," he replied. Elena nodded, "When Jane get's back from school we'll talk to her and ask her how she wants to go about it." Then Elena smiled, "They looked a lot a like, it was amazing." Damon turned around and smiled, "Yeah they really do."

"So how do you think Stefan is going to react when he finds out he has a daughter?" Damon shook his head, "I really have no idea, but I think he'll be happy." Elena smiled; Stefan deserves to be happy.

In school Jane couldn't concentrate at all. She was tapping her pencil on her desk in a nervous fashion. Her friend Jess leaned over, "What's going on? You're acting like you just drank fifteen cups of coffee." Jane let out a small laugh and shook her head. She looked towards her friend, "Nothing really." Jess went back into her seat not believing her friend.

Jane was staring out the window on her way back home. Jess pulled up in front of the boarding house. "So how long are you staying here for?" Jane looked at her friend, "My mom has family living here so, I want to get to know them," she sighed, "I'll probably be here for a while, well however long they want me around." Jess nodded, "Are you sure nothings going on?" Jane smiled, "Yeah I'm sure." Jess nodded, "Well I'll be here Monday. Have a good weekend, text me if you want to hang out." Jane smiled then hugged her friend.

Jane took a deep breath then walked into the boarding house. She set her backpack in the entranceway and walked into the living room. She looked around for Damon and Elena but bumped into Stefan. "Oh hi Stefan," she said caught off guard. He smiled and looked into her eyes finding it strange that they were just like his. "Hi Jane." Just then Damon and Elena walked down stairs. Damon and Elena shared a look seeing Jane and Stefan besides each other. Elena smiled, "How was school?" Jane sighed, "Well I told my history teacher that he needed to brush up on his facts and he got really mad at me, it was super funny though." Stefan and Elena looked at each other and laughed.

Everyone had moved into the living room and Damon was making him, Stefan and Elena drinks. Stefan and Elena were talking and Jane was sitting down on the couch reading. Damon passed out drinks then turned to Jane. "What are you reading?" She looked up, "Huh? Oh The Great Gatsby, it's my favorite, it's like my tenth time reading it." Stefan looked at her, trying to figure her out and said, "That's my favorite too." Jane looked at her father, mesmerized by him. She loved learning about him, she lost her mother but now she finally had a father and she was so happy.

Later that night she was sitting on her bed looking through photos on her phone. There was a photo of her and her mom a little before she died. She started to tear up. Her mother was absolutely beautiful. When she was growing up a lot of people said that she looked like her. She did, but now she could see a lot of her dad in herself. Her eyes, her hair and especially her smile. She wiped off her tears just before Damon and Elena entered her room.

They sat on the end of her bed and looked at her. Elena slightly smiled; she could defiantly see Stefan in this girl. "So how are we going to go about telling Stefan?" Elena asked. Jane shrugged, "I have no clue it' not like I've done this before." Damon sighed, "Well we should do it soon, Stefan knows something's up. We'll just have to ease into it." Jane nodded

It was around ten o' clock when Damon entered Stefan's room. Stefan was at his desk writing in one of his many journals. "Stefan I need to talk to you," Damon said as he walked towards him. Stefan laughed, "Am I in trouble?" Damon smiled and looked towards the floor, "No, I just want to talk to you." Stefan nodded and sat on his bed. Damon sat in front of him in a chair. "Fifteen years ago, were you in New York?" Stefan arched his eyebrows together confused on why his brother asked him that. "The past twenty years I've been all around the world, I don't know maybe, why do ask?" Damon sighed; he brought out a photo that Jane gave to him of her mother.

"Do you have any recollection of this woman? Her name was Phoebe Smith, you met her in New York." Stefan just looked at the photo; the past twenty years have been a real blur. "I have no idea, Damon why are you asking me this?" Damon sighed once again, "You met Phoebe in New York, slept with her and then she found out she was pregnant." Stefan just looked at his brother. "Damon what the hell is you saying, vampires can't have kids."

Damon nodded, "This woman knew what you were and she spent the good part of her life trying to find out how it was possible, trying to find you and raising your child." Damon and Stefan just stared at each other before Damon continued, "Stefan, I met Jane two nights ago, she told me that her mother had told her how she met you and all that she knew about her father was his name, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, Jane's your daughter."

Stefan just stared at his brother in disbelief, "How…how is…is that even possible? Damon vampires can't have kids!" They were both standing in front of each other and Damon placed his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. "Stefan, you've seen her, you've looked into her eyes…" Damon was at a loss of words.

Almost in a whisper her said, "Stefan, she's… she's your daughter." Disbelief, shock and surprise were all over Stefan's face.

Jane opened the door to Stefan's room. "Hey Damon, Elena's looking for you…" Jane stopped talking; she could feel the tension in the air. She looked between the brothers, Stefan was staring at her, taking it all in. By Stefan's look she knew Damon had told him. She was at a loss of words and didn't know what to do. Damon just walked out of the room so they could talk.

They just stared at each other, not knowing what to do next. Stefan could hear her hitched breath and rapid heart beat. Stefan lightly smiled and looked towards the ground. He looked back up and looked into her eyes. "You're my daughter," he said, seeing if saying it would make it more real and understandable. Jane weakly nodded, she didn't know how he would react, if he even wanted to know her. Stefan walked towards her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms so tightly around him. She broke down crying into his chest.

She felt safe again, she was just so happy; she never knew if she was even going to be able to ever meet him. He crouched down in front of her and cupped her face wiping of her tears. He smiled taking her all in that was his daughter. He couldn't describe what he was feeling. His whole world was just flipped upside down but he never felt so happy. He stood back up and hugged her. "Hey, everything's fine okay?" He said in a reassuring tone. She nodded and he kissed the top of her head.

They sat down in his couch in his room and talked for a while. She continued, "Well a year after I was born my mom turned herself into a vampire hoping that one day she would be able to find you. We moved here to Mystic Falls about five years ago. About a year ago the council killed my mom because they found out what she was. I was living with my best friend and her parents for the last year." Stefan was heart broken by the sadness in her voice. They talked for a little while longer, just about small things. Jane yawned and dozed off while she was talking.

She was emotionally exhausted and deserved some sleep. Stefan looked at her and smiled still trying to wrap his around how this could have happened, but again, he was happy that it did. He picked her up and walked her to her room. He set her on her bed and put some covers over her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her for head. He looked back at her one more time before closing the door.

**Okay! So that was chapter two, my chapters are always on the shorter side and since I already pre-wrote them I couldn't resist to update! So basically the next couple chapters are just fun stuff, chapter five is where is gets crazy and the drama just goes up from there! So yup :) hope you call enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So this is chapter three! Yay! :D Chapter three and four are going to be on the shorter side and are just some cute random family stuff. As I said before chapter five is going to be where the story really kicks off and the drama begins! I hope you guys all like the story and reviews are really appreciated! 3**

**The Salvatore's Lost Daughter**

**Chapter Three **

Jane's POV

When I woke up in the morning I smiled, excited for the day. I walked downstairs to find Elena sitting on the couch looking through a magazine. "Hey Elena," I said cheerfully. She looked back and smiled at my obvious good mood. I sat down on the couch beside her. "So Damon told Stefan yesterday right?" Elena asked curious. I nodded and replied, "Yeah and I had no idea! I walked in right after he told him, I was defiantly unprepared for that." Elena laughed, "That is Damon's style though, not really consulting anyone and doing his own thing," Elena sighed fondly.

She continued, "So did you and Stefan talk at all?" I nodded, "We did for a little while, it was kind of awkward because well, I feel as if I'm imposing on him, I don't want him to feel forced to do anything. But after a little bit of talking I got tired and drifted off to sleep." Elena put her hand on my knee reassuringly, "Trust me, you are the change in his life that he really needed. He's been lost for a long time now and, I know that you have and are going to make him happy." I smiled, "Thanks, I think I needed to hear that."

She nodded, "Wait, I know like nothing about you except that you're Stefan's daughter," _damn it was really weird hearing that, _"So tell me about you!" she said gesturing her arms in the air. I laughed and said, "Well, as you know I go to Mystic Falls High, I'm a sophomore, my best friend's name is Jess, my birthday is December 22 and my favorite color is blue," I laughed, "Is that good?" She looked at me with wide eyes, "Your birthday is December 22? That's in like a week! And you're turning sixteen! We need to have a huge sweet sixteen party! Oh my God Caroline is going to flip when we tell her she can help plan the party."

I was at a loss for words, "Whoa whoa whoa, slow down Elena!" We both looked at each other and laughed. "Does Stefan know that your birthday is coming up?" I had to think about our conversation last night, "No, we really only talked about my mom, where I grew up and moving to Mystic Falls, I was the one mostly talking, we didn't play 20 questions like we are now." She nodded and laughed, "Well we need to tell him! A party would be so much fun!" I shook my head, "Elena, parties aren't my thing," a leaned in and in a whisper said, "I'm kind of a loner." Elena just looked at me, "You really are Stefan's daughter." I pursed my lips and looked to the floor, this was all just too surreal.

Right then Caroline walked into the boarding house. I had heard a little bit about her but never met her. Elena told me that she told her everything so she knew who I was.

Damon then walked in the room. I turned my head, "Hi _uncle_ Damon," I said with a smile. He laughed, "It is very strange hearing that." I nodded, "Well it is very strange hearing me say it," he smiled and lifted up the glass of scotch he had in his hand.

Elena walked up to Caroline and hugged her and Damon said his hello. I stood up and she walked up to me. She just kept staring at me then said, "Hi I'm Caroline!" I laughed, "I'm Jane, as you already know." She smiled and started squealing and hugged me, "This is just the coolest thing! I'm an aunt! I'm the cool one," she said flipping her hair.

Damon and Elena sat down next to each other and I sat next to Caroline. They all had scotch in their hands so I asked, "So what's up with vampires and all the alcohol consumption?" Elena laughed, "Helps with the cravings." I nodded, "Well I think I should see what's it all about, can I try some?" Damon scoffed, "Way to be smooth but no, you can ask your father." I laughed and put my hands up in the air, "Can't blame a girl for trying." Caroline giggled and I just rolled my eyes smiling.

After that banter, Stef- I mean my dad walked into the room. It was awkwardly silent for a moment until Elena broke the silence. She clapped her hands together, "Stefan do you know that it's Jane's birthday on December 22? That's like a week away!" Before Elena even continued Damon chimned in, "Did you also know that Jane's a ragging alcoholic?" Elena, Caroline and I laughed and I threw a pillow at Damon. Elena continued, "As I was saying, I was telling her that since she's turning sixteen we should do this big party and that Caroline will just be ecstatic that she will be able to help plan."

Caroline's eyes brightened up at the mentioning of a party. Stef- ugh why do I keep doing that? I just need to get used to calling someone dad. So after Elena said that my _dad _smiled. "I didn't know that, but Elena's right you should have a party." I smiled at my dad, "Yes but I just told Elena that I'm a loner," I said with a fake pout. Everyone smiled and then my phone buzzed.

_Hey girl can I come over? Your house looks pretty awesome and I hv yet 2 see it. We can 'study' for chemistry haha 3_ I smiled. As I got up to go to the kitchen to get some water I said looking at my dad, "Is it okay if Jess comes over? She wants to study with me for a chem test we have Monday." He looked a little awkward; I mean I get it he hasn't been in a parenting situation at all he just nodded and said, "Yea sure that's fine." I smiled, "Cool thanks," then I walked to the kitchen.

I got a bottle of water then walked into the hallway. I heard the four of them talking and I stayed in the shadows to eavesdrop, I know its bad but I couldn't help myself! "How am I possibly going to be able to do this? I have no idea at all on how to be a parent, sure as can't lead by the example of our father…" Stefan said and he kind of drifted into a whisper at the end. I heard Elena speak up, "Stefan you are going to do just fine," I heard Stefan sigh then Damon spoke up, "Stef just don't worry so much okay? You have Elena and I and Caroline."

I walked in casually and saw Stefan smiling. "I'm going to be upstairs until Jess gets here," They nodded and I walked up the stairs. About twenty minutes later Jess texted me, _Hey I'm here! Get ur ass outside!_ I laughed at my best friend's antics and walked downstairs. I froze at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey you guys?!" I called out. The four of them came to me in different directions and I said, "Jess is here, but how am I suppose to explain who you guys are? I mean we all look like we can be going to the same high school." They nodded and Damon spoke up, "Just say that we're cousins." I nodded and rushed off to the door.

I opened the door to reveal by best friend, Jess. She has caramel skin and long black hair; she also had like the most amazing hazel eyes. I hugged her and as we walked inside she said, "Wow, this place is just, wow." I laughed and walked her into the living room. "Um Jess these are my cousins, Stefan, Caroline, Damon and his girlfriend Elena." I could see the slightly sad look on Stefan's face. He's my dad and I have to lie to my best friend that he's my cousin. She waved, "I'm Jess," she had an uneasy look on her face though. "Well we're going to study," I said matter-o-factly, then we walked upstairs.

When we walked into my room we sat down on my bed. "So how did you find out about these cousins?" she asked kind of suspiciously. I started, "Well my mom had told me that she had a sister but they weren't that close, and Damon and Stefan are her kids. They told me that this house was in their father's family for like years and they just moved down here. Their mom told them to look me up and since they're my blood family, they thought it would be a good idea for me to live with them." _I'm a damn good liar… but I hate having to lie to her, _I thought. She nodded, but she didn't look that convinced.

After we hung out, studied and talked she decided she should get home for dinner. I was walking with her downstairs when she asked me, "Hey remember we have our game tomorrow at noon." I internally groaned, "Crap I totally forgot." She laughed, "Thought you probably did, do you want me to pick you up or anything?" I shook my head, "No it's okay I'll get one of my cousins to take me." _Good job, you didn't totally screw up and say vampire father or uncle. _"Okay well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled and we hugged.

After I closed the door Elena, Damon, Caroline and Stefan appeared in front of me. "Oh my god you guys scared me." They laughed. "I have been so all over the place lately and I forgot that I have a soccer game tomorrow." "You play soccer?" Elena asked. I walked into the kitchen and they followed right behind me. I nodded my head and she asked, "So has Mystic Falls High changed a lot, like what's your schedule like?" I laughed and took a sip of water. Them four just looked at me.

I took a deep breath, "Well period 1 and 3 I have free because of soccer, period 2 I take a junior class, AP U.S. History, then for period 4 I take honors Spanish III, period 5 I'm in honors English II, period 6 I have honors algebra II, period 7 is an extra credit class, western literature then for period 8 I take AP chemistry." They all just kind of stared at me. Stefan had a smug smile as if he was proud of me. Damon was the first to speak up, "You're crazy." Elena and Stefan smiled, "I think that's amazing," Stefan agreed with her, "Same here."

Later that night I finished my homework for the weekend because I just really didn't want to do it all tomorrow. It was around ten-thirty and I walked down stairs in my PJ's to say goodnight to everyone; Caroline had already left. I have to admit I really like her, she's super nice. Damon and Elena were in the couch in each other's arms and Stefan was standing up leaning on the couch.

They were all just talking when I interrupted them, "Goodnight you guys," I said with a yawn. "Night," they all replied at the same time. I walked over to my dad and hugged him. It seemed like he was still getting used to everything but I think he likes the fact that he has a daughter; I mean at least I hope he does. "Night," I said kind of muffled in his chest. He lightly laughed and replied, "Goodnight," he kissed the top of my head and I went back up stairs. I could just feel the smiles that Damon and Elena had on their faces when I went back up to my room.

**So that was chapter three! Just some little things... ch.4 is going to be SUPER short and then yeah ch.5 is where is all begins, and I've said that like a million times. I ramble and repeat thats just me haha. Hoped you liked it and R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is just a filler chapter, just so I'd have something to post. Anyways, I'm almost done with the story actually I just have to finish up about two chapters. Right now the story is around 10 chapters just because I want to leave it a little short. So I'll be introducing a new character next chapter and they'll be more development with Jess down the line.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Except for the characters I make up;)**

Chapter Four

Sunday

Third Person POV

Jane tried to explain to everyone that they didn't need to come see her play but they refused. Damon and Elena drove together and even Caroline was going to come. Jane threw her soccer bag in the back of Stefan's car then got into the passenger seat. Stefan, Jane, Damon, Elena and Caroline all arrived at Mystic Falls High school. They were at the field and you could see that the four of them were reminiscing about their days here those many years ago. They sat down on the bleachers and Jane waved goodbye to them and went to join her team.

The game went really well and Mystic Falls won. After the game Jane was walking back to her family when she was stopped. "Hey Jane," someone said behind her. She turned around and saw Aaron Bates; he was a junior and the star of the football team. "Oh hey Aaron," she replied trying to act casual.

The four vampires saw the boy talking to Jane and were intrigued. "Looks like Jane has a boyfriend," Caroline said in a singsong voice. Damon and Elena laughed and Stefan just stared at them. "Oh I'm defiantly listening in," Caroline said. Elena slapped her friend, "Come on Car," Caroline sighed, "I know it's morally wrong but still…" The three vampires just looked between each other with a smirk and Stefan looked at if he wanted to kill the boy who was talking to his daughter. All four of them ended up listening…

_"You did great out there," Aaron commented_

_Jane smiled, "Um thanks,"_

_"There's a game this Friday, you should come," Aaron said_

_"It's actually my birthday this Friday and I guess I'm having this party at my house, but after the game you can stop by if you want," Jane said keeping her voice calm and casual_

_Aaron smiled, "Yea for sure," he said as he walked away_

_Jane hid the smile that was forcing its way onto her lips_

_Jess walked up to Jane and said, "Am I crazy or did I just see Aaron Bates talking to someone who wasn't on the football team?"_

_Jane laughed and replied, "You're crazy but yes he was talking to me."_

_Jess elbowed her friend in the shoulder and said, "Wow look at you."_

_Jane laughed and said, "Listen I need to get back to my cousins." _

_Jess noticeably stiffened and said, "Yea I need to get back to my family too, I'll uh, I'll text you later."_

_Jane nodded obviously confused on why her best friend was acting so strange when she mentioned her 'cousins.'_

Jane walked up to her family, "You did great," they all said. Stefan and Damon started walking with each other. Jane grabbed her soccer bag and walked with Caroline and Elena. "So who's this Aaron Bates I've been hearing so much about?" Elena started. Jane laughed, "Oh no not you guys too." Caroline spoke up, "Elena and I were talking and we should all go shopping later and get you a dress for your party and everything." Jane nodded, "Okay sounds good."

They went back home, got ready then Caroline, Elena and Jane all went shopping. They were gone for a couple of hours then came back to the boarding house. All three of them had a great time and Jane was happy she got to spend time with her 'aunts.' "The dress we got you is so pretty!" Caroline exclaimed. "Yeah you're going to look great," Elena added. Jane smiled and thanked them. She went up to her room and fell asleep in anticipation for her party.

**I know really short! But I'll be posting soon and the chapters will DEFIANTLY be longer. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! So here's where the fun really begins haha. So I'am introducing a new character and he is going to be loosely based off of 'Angel' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, just some little details about him, nothing major. Anyways hope you enjoy and from here on out, it just gets better... I hope haha. Well anyways, here I am rambling...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the characters I make up(: **

Chapter 5

Friday

It was December 22 and the night of Jane's party. It was around nine at night and Caroline and Elena were setting up the boarding house. Around nine thirty Jane walked down the stairs in her new dress. Caroline squealed, "You look so pretty!" "Thanks," Jane said as she smiled and looked to the ground. Elena came out of the hallway, "You look so pretty! Are you excited for your party?" Jane, Caroline and Elena all walked into the living room. "I am, but are you sure Stefan and Damon are okay with all this?" "Shut up of course they are," Elena said. "Okay okay," Jane replied.

Around ten o'clock all of Jane's friends came over. All throughout the night random kids from every grade on MF high flooded into the boarding house. Music was blasting and everyone was having a great time. Elena and Caroline were there but Stefan and Damon went out for the time being. It was around twelve thirty when the party died down. The boarding house was kind of trashed but nothing too major. Jess stayed the longest but then headed out. Jane was on the couch lying on her back. Caroline and Elena were on the same chair and completely tired. There were random gifts everywhere.

"So did you like your party?" Caroline asked. Jane laughed and sat up, "Yea it was a lot of fun." "Well it'll be a bitch to clean up but as long as you had a good time," Elena added.

Right then Stefan and Damon entered the house. "Holy shit what happened here?" Damon added with a laugh. Jane got up off the couch, "Yea sorry about that…" Stefan smiled, "It's fine don't worry." Damon, Elena and Caroline all started picking up trash.

"Jane," Stefan started. Jane looked at her father and walked over to him, "Yea?" she asked. Stefan pulled a little box behind his back and presented it in front of her. "Happy birthday," was all he said. Jane smiled and he handed her the little box. Jane opened the box while he was explaining. "Um before I turned and before my mother died she gave this to me. It used to be hers. She said to give it to someone who was very special to you." Jane opened the box and it reveled a locket. It was gold and had a long chain. It was beautifully engraved with a flower pattern.

Caroline and Elena stopped what they were doing and thought what Stefan was doing was the sweetest thing. She picked up the locket carefully and opened it. "It's from about 1862, that's my mother, father and that's Damon and I." She stared at the locket. One side was of her biological grandparents and the other side had her father and her uncle. She tried not to cry, ever since her mom died, she had no family. But now, she had the best family anyone could ever ask her, especially the best dad.

She put the locket on and hugged her dad tightly, "Thank you, I, I love it." Stefan smiled and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you dad," she said in a whisper.

Stefan couldn't describe the pure happiness he felt hearing those words.

He replied, "I love you too," Damon, Caroline and Elena all smiled and tried not to act as if they were eavesdropping.

* * *

"Didn't want to spoil the party," someone said at the entrance of the door. Everyone looked towards the door to see a young man around eighteen years old. Everyone looked to Jane and she shrugged obviously not knowing the man. He walked into the house. Jane studied him; he was tall, muscular, wearing a dark grey V-neck with black pants. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Jane I presume?" he asked in a velvet voice. Stefan stepped in front of her slightly and asked, "Who are you?"

"Liam," he replied.

He continued talking walking further into the house, "Oh don't worry, I know you are all vampires, well except for you," he said directed at Jane. He continued, "And yes, I'm one too, I mean none of you any harm actually the exact opposite. I came to warn you." "Warn us?" Damon asked.

Liam nodded, "Let me explain, a very ancient cult of vampires have risen again. They live by an ancient prophecy and now that prophecy is proven true." They all just stared at him.

"The prophecy states: 'the blood of the heir of the one sired by Petrova blood will bring about complete immortality.'"

Everyone had blank stares and Damon once again spoke up, "In English please?" Liam looked between Damon, Elena and Caroline then looked to Stefan. He stepped a little closer and looked directly at Jane.

"My sister has a connection with the cult and she has told me that they are coming. Cliff notes, the prophecy is saying that the Salvatore who was sired by Petrova blood, meaning Stefan, his child's blood, meaning Jane, her blood will have to be spilt in order to bring permanent immortality. She will have to die and her blood be ingested by any vampire, the leader of the cult. For the vampire that has her blood in their system means that not even a stake or sacred dagger will harm him or her. Vampires could truly be immortal. The cult is coming to kill you and I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

The room was frozen and Liam kept looking at Jane who's face went white with horror. He started walking away then turned around, "I'm truly sorry. I'll be in touch," he said as he walked out the door.

After Liam walked out everyone turned to Jane. Her face was pale and her stare was locked on the door. Then she fainted. Stefan caught her before she hit the ground and placed her on the couch. He ran his hand through his hair, "What the hell are we going to do about this?" Stefan exclaimed. "Look we don't even know if this vamp is telling the truth. I'll start doing research to see if I can find anything on the cult he was talking about," Damon said.

Elena could see the worried look on Stefan's face and she walked closer to him. "Look maybe Caroline and I can start going to school with Jane, we can get her same classes and we'll be able to keep her safe." "Yea Stef, we'll keep her safe," Caroline added. Stefan weakly nodded then looked down at his daughter, "I just, I can't loose her," Stefan said in a whisper. It was then that Caroline came up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me Stefan, don't think like that, we are all going to keep her safe and nothing will happen to her." Stefan smiled a small smile towards his old friend and nodded.

Jane started to stir and Damon, Elena and Caroline all backed up to give them their space. Jane shot up in a panic as if she just had a nightmare. Her breath was un-even and she was having a panic attack. Stefan got down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He then held her face and said, "Shh, shh listen to me. I will never let anyone or anything ever hurt you. We are going to keep you safe, just calm down." Jane controlled her breathing, "What do you mean calm down? It's not every day you find out you're apart of a crazy supernatural sacrifice!" "Well…" Elena said. Caroline held down a smile and Damon hit his girlfriend in the arm.

"We still don't even know if this guy was lying or not, even if he wasn't," it pained him to think that his daughter was in danger but he managed to choke out, "I will always keep you safe." Stefan said this in such a calm and matter of fact manor that Jane calmed down completely and just nodded. Jane looked back at Elena and Caroline and said, "Well if it's any consolation I did have a great party, thanks you guys." They smiled and nodded.

Stefan walked Jane up to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and said, "Don't worry, like you said everything's going to be fine." Stefan smiled at the fact that his daughter was the one comforting him. She continued, "Also, thank you for my locket, I really love it." Stefan nodded. He hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.

Jane got under her blankets and said, "Goodnight dad, I love you." As Stefan was exiting her room he said, "Goodnight, I love you too." He then shut the door. Jane smiled and looked at her locket and opened it. She looked at the pictures in the locket. Convincing herself she thought, _everything is going to be fine, everything is going to be fine _until she fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcomed(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! So I lied... I actually totally forgot about this chapter haha. So the next two chapters will be about Liam and finding out more about the cult and also clear some things up with Jess. Anyways I'm sorry I've been all over the place lately. So hope you like it! I'm finishing up the story right now and looks as if it'll be around ten chapters. There will be no more time jumps. This is the monday right after Jane's party. A week went by after chapter four.**

**The Salvatore's Lost Daughter**

**Chapter 6**

**(Monday)**

The weekend went by very slowly. Jane stayed up in her room for the most part while everyone else was looking through books to try and find this cult Liam mentioned. Elena and Caroline went to school with Jane as seniors and the easily got all of her same classes through compulsion.

All throughout the day Jane went through her classes with her impending doom on her mind. Both Elena and Caroline kept a close look on her. All throughout the day they would shoot each other looks worried for their niece's well being, emotionally. Elena knew what she was going through. Elena knew what must have been going through her mind.

At the end of the day Jane packed up her things and left for outside quickly, she wanted some fresh air because everyone is smothering her. Jane got outside and took in a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. She looked towards the ground but her stare was interrupted by the sound of a loud motorcycle. Her eyes shot up and tried to fixate on where the noise was coming from.

Her eyes winded and a lump appeared in her throat once she saw who it was, Liam. _Holy shit, _she thought. She looked back and saw Elena and Caroline staring at her, well everyone was. Liam drove up onto the grass about seven feet in front of her. He threw her a black bike helmet and nodded her his way. She smiled and looked back at shocked Elena and Caroline. Jane was drawn to him and without any thinking or hesitation she ran to the bike and hoped on putting on the helmet. Then he speeded off the school's property.

Elena and Caroline looked at each other, "Crap what are we going to do?" Caroline exclaimed worried. "It's not like we can call Stefan, he'll freak," she continued. Elena nodded her head frantically; "We could track them but what good would that do?" They both shook their heads. Elena let out a sigh then said, "How about ugh I don't know, lets just, Ugh Caroline I have no idea what to do!" Caroline nodded, "I know, let's just avoid Stefan for right now and go back to the boarding house later." Elena nodded.

Thoughts were running through Jane's mind. They were driving for about five minutes before she asked, "So where are we going and why'd you do this?" She wrapped her arms a little more tightly around him and he smirked. "My place, I thought you might need someone to talk to." She bit her lip. After five more minutes of driving he finally parked in front of an office building. She got off the motorcycle and took off the helmet. When she got off and started walking towards the entrance, she looked at him, noticing how handsome he was. "What are we doing here?" she asked casually. "He opened the door and replied, "This place is shut down but there's and apartment below." She nodded, "That's cool."

They finally got down to his apartment. He showed her around then they sat down on either ends of his couch. "First let me ask, how did you know about that cult and why do you want to help me?" He explained how his sister was apart of the cult and he wanted nothing to do with it. He wants to help her because he just thinks its really fucked up what the cult is planning. They had been talking for quite some time. She would laugh ad smile because they would start talking about random things. He was still sitting on the other end listening to her while she spoke.

"I've had some time to think," she started, "I think that with all the vampires on my side, I might be able to get out of this mess. But on the other hand, I've been thinking, fuck it, fuck everything." She quickly got up and re sat on the couch turned to Liam. She continued, "You know, if I'm going to die, why should I be worried with school and whatever. I think until the cult shows themselves and tries to kill me, I should be as normal as I can be and just really do whatever I want." Liam smirked and looked at her. "I just, I don't know what to do, what to think, and everything is just kind of crazy." Liam nodded.

Jane just smiled at him. She went across the room and to her backpack; she opened up the front pocket and took out her phone. There was at least five or more missed calls from everyone, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Stefan. Her mailbox was full. "Shit," she muttered. Then she looked at the time, "Shit!" she exclaimed. She turned to Liam and said, "It's ten thirty, how did it get so late? I need to get back home." Liam nodded and they went out the door.

On the car ride home Jane was scared of how pissed everyone was going to be but she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She rested her head on Liam's shoulder, she was defiantly falling for him and he was falling for her.

It was about thirty minutes until they arrived back at the boarding house. She got off and gave the helmet to him. "If my family doesn't kill me, next time we hang out I want to talk about you, my impending death is kind of morbid." Liam smirked then got off his bike. "I'm not going to let them hurt you," he said.

Jane's jaw tightened by the seriousness of his tone. She nodded and they got really close. "Thanks for talking with me, I'll see you soon." She gulped before he spoke. "Anytime." She bit her lip, grabbed her backpack then headed inside. She watched him ride off before she went back inside.

Thought and emotions ran through Jane's mind as she walked inside trying to be as quiet as possible. She placed her backpack by the stairs and walked inside. It was pitch black inside then the lights turned on.

"Where the hell have you been?" Stefan said. The tone of his voice made the hairs on her neck crawl. She looked towards the living room. Stefan was standing there along with Damon, Elena and Caroline.

Jane closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. She let out a shaky breath then replied, "I'm sorry, I was with Liam." He stepped forward, "Oh you were with Liam because that makes everything better."

She scoffed and stepped forward, "Nothing would have happened to me!" Stefan looked dumfounded, "Nothing would have happened to you? You jumped on the back of a vampire's motorcycle!" Jane let out a laugh then said, "Look I'm sorry but what do you want me to do? I crazy thousand year-old cult is after me and by the odds, it looks as if I don't have too much time left. I'm not going to be a martyr or try to reason with these vamps, I just have to accept it and I'm sorry. But if I'm dying soon I'm sure as hell not worrying about fucking honors algebra II!"

Tears streamed down her face and her voice cracked, "I know it must be hard for all of you hearing this, but it's the truth and I'm sorry for that too." She looked at them then turned and walked away to her room.

The four just shared looks then Stefan went off to his room. Up in her room Jane started crying. She slid down a wall and put her face between her knees. Then she stared up at the ceiling. She had just gotten this family and now some ancient prophecy was going to tear her happiness apart.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered to herself. Then she looked down at the locket her father had given her. She opened it and stared at the photos. _He doesn't deserve any of this, I'm just fucking everybody's lives up, and it'll probably be easier when I'm dead. I love him so much, my dad and he doesn't deserve any of this. _She closed the locket, got in her pajamas then crawled into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! So this is chapter seven yay! Haha well anyways I appreciate all the reviews and such. So I am going to be out of the country next week so I won't be posting anything then. I might be able to post the next chapter by the end of the week but I don't know. So yeah, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Tuesday

The next day it was a pretty awkward car ride to school. Elena and Caroline were pretty mad at the way Jane was behaving. She felt their eyes on her as she stared out the car window. When they pulled up to school they all got out of the car as Jane said, "I'll see you guys period one, I'm going to go talk to Jess." They nodded and walked off and Jane went to go find her friend.

She was contemplating whether or not to tell her friend about everything, she needed someone to talk to that wasn't a hot vampire named Liam. She saw Jess sitting at a table and ran up to her. She called her name and they hugged and at the same time they said, "I need to tell you something." They laughed then Jane said, "You first."

"Okay these past couple of weeks have been a little crazy for me," Jess started. Same for me Jane thought. She continued, "I didn't want to tell you until I got everything straight." Jane nodded, "Okay…" she said curious. "Well, here goes nothing; I'm a witch. My grams told me and I am." Jane's eyes winded. "Holy crap," she said.

She had been introduced into the world of vampires so the supernatural was starting to get more and more normal with her. Jane nodded, "Okay, it's crazy but not shocking to me because these past weeks have been insane for me too." Jess nodded and looked to her friend with concern.

Jane explained that vampires existed. She told her that her mother was a vampire and that she was really staked by the council. Then she went on to tell her that she met Damon and that eventually led her to meet her father Stefan, who is a vampire. She told her friend that all her 'cousins' were vampires.

Jess just stared at her speechless, "That's crazy for sure, that's probably why I was getting weird witchy vibes when I first met them." Jane nodded, "I know, but that's what it's been like for the past couple weeks and now you're a witch and it's just getting crazier." Jess laughed and nodded. Jane's eyes widened, "Crap there is a whole other part to this story." Jess looked at her and said with disbelief, "How could there possibly be more?"

Jess drove her and Jane back to the boarding house and she texted Caroline and Elena to meet her there. When all four of them arrived they called for Stefan and Damon. They sat Jess down and Jane explained to her what happened the night after she left her party. She explained it to her for a little while then Damon said, "I was thinking that tomorrow we could all stay here and get solid evidence and find out more about the cult." They all nodded and then Elena said, "Plus, it'll be nice having a witch on our side." Caroline and Elena looked down at the ground remembering Bonnie.

The rest of the day they stayed at the boarding house, Jane awkwardly distancing herself from her father. Later that night after her and Jess had a much needed best friend talk about how each of them were doing then Jess left. Jane just looked at her father, uncle and both of her aunts. She looked down; whispered goodnight then went upstairs.

When she got up to her room she closed her door then leaned her back against it and sighed. When she looked up she saw Liam in her room, "Holy shit, you scared me," Liam smiled but from the look in his eyes she could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she said walking near him. She stopped when she saw blood trickling down his arm, "Oh my god are you okay what happened?" she asked alarmed. He looked into her eyes and said, "I have bad news," she nodded but replied, "One sec, let me grab the first aid kit," she continued awkwardly, "take off your shirt."

She walked out of the room and he did just that. When she walked back in she looked at him and thought, damn why does he have to be that gorgeous? She walked up to him and started cleaning the wound on his arm. "You might as well tell me," she said solemnly. She put a bandage over the cut on his arm, he sighed, "I ran into a vampire, a someone working for the cult, after I fought him for information, I found out that the cult will be here by the end of the week give or take a few days." Jane's eyes winded and she took a step back. He put both hands on her shoulders and said in a comforting voice, "Hey I'm right here and I'm not letting anything happen to you."

She nodded and said, "I know it's just that…" before she continued he grabbed her chin lightly. He looked into her eyes for a moment before his lips met with hers. She was taken back by the electricity she felt surge throughout her body. They way she fit in his arms, the way their lips moved against each others it was almost as if they were puzzle pieces made for each other.

After that moment they talked for a while, mostly him reassuring her and her being doubtful. He turned around to put his shirt back on and she noticed a tattoo on his right shoulder. It was of a griffin and below it was the letter L. He kissed her one last time, then left.

* * *

(Wednesday)

The next day everyone was at the boarding house. Damon brought in boxes of books and research he had gathered from Duke University those many years ago. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Elena and Jess all had books in their hands while Jane was walking around nervously. She didn't tell them about last night, she was contemplating whether or not too. The room was silent and the four vampires could hear Jane's erratic heart beat. She started wondering about Liam when she walked passed Liam.

She looked over at the book he was reading, there was a photo of Liam's tattoo on the page he had just flipped. She grabbed the book and lowered it down, "Whoa, whoa wait a sec." Damon just looked at her and everyone shot their heads up. There was the picture of his tattoo, the gryphon leading to the letter 'L' with a passage near it. "What is it?" Her uncle asked. She grabbed the book and whispered, "That's Liam's back tattoo." Everyone raised their eyebrows and Jess got up off the couch. "Back tattoo?" She said with a little scoff. Caroline stepped forward, "And when did you see his back?" Blood rushed to Jane's cheeks, "Anyways," she said while taking the book.

She started reading the passage, "Liam Moore born in 1403 along with his twin sister. Their parents' names are unknown. In 1422 the Moore family were turned into vampires ushering bloody massacres in years to come. Liam broke ties with his family and made his way out of Ireland leaving countless amounts of bodies behind him before making his way into Europe. In England in 1435 he met a vampire named Lilian Abrams, born Liliana Abramo. She was turned centuries before. Together they were known as the world's most infamous rippers. They tore through countries, pillaging villages leaving mangled corpses wherever they went.

In 1492 Katerina Petrova was turned into a vampire. Liam's family came to him and told him about a certain prophecy that was now coming true. Liam wanted nothing to do with his family and continued on with Lilian before she was killed in 1603. For 168 years Liam and Lilian were the perfect pair, killing hundreds upon hundreds of people. The death of Lilian sent Liam into darkness. Completely falling off the map, ending the reign of destruction he and his mate brought upon the world. Liam completely stopped feeding off of humans in the early 18th century (1700's).

In 1840 his family approached him again, now with a new small following and told him once again about the prophecy that was now coming to be. They shared in detail what their plan was and he refused, leaving his family to disown him."

Silence. Complete silence filled the room. Jane read the passage in all of three breaths. Jane dropped the book and ran over to the hall bathroom and threw up. She splashed water on her face and started in the mirror for a second then walked back into the room. Damon had the book in his hand and flipped over to the next page. "Liam's parents are the leaders of this cult. It says so right here." Jane looked and nodded. She felt sick to her stomach. She trusted Liam, he never told her anything about this. Stefan looked at his daughter worriedly."What are we going to do about Liam?" Elena asked quietly. "It's not like you can trust him," Caroline added. Jane was about to break.

When she was reading the passage it was like someone was chipping away at her. "Caroline," Stefan hissed at her sensing something about his daughter. He was walking on eggshells; she is already going through enough he can't have anything set her off into a nervous break down. Jane sat next to Jess on the couch staring into space. Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena all looked through the book reading more about the cult named, The Cult of the Blood Moon.

* * *

After they had gathered all the information that they could, everyone went their separate ways. Damon and Elena went to their room, Jess went back to her house and Caroline went back to hers. Later that night Jane was sitting on the couch staring into the empty fireplace thinking. She heard creaks in the wood floor and looked back. Her dad was entering the room. She had wiped the tears that had silently escaped her eyes off her face. He sat down next to her and asked, "How are you doing?" She looked up to him and had a small pout on her face. She shook her head and put her face in her hands. "I don't know," she replied.

He pulled her into a hug and she started balling. She kept repeating that she was sorry for everything. He just patted her on the back and said, "Shh, shh you have nothing to be sorry about okay?" She looked up at him and stopped crying. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." She nodded and replied, "Why does everything have to be so crazy?" He shook his head and hugged her, "I don't know, I really don't know."

**So that was chapter seven! Hope you all liked it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG. Haha I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to update! Things got crazy, with school then I was out of the country and yeah, sorry for my excuses haha. Well anyways I do have the next couple chapters already ready so in the next few days! I think after this there will only be three more chapters. Anyways, hope you like it as always, again I'm sorry and reviews are welcome! 3 3 3**

**The Salvatore's Lost Daughter**

**Chapter Eight **

Jane woke up in the morning and started up at the ceiling. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It was a little bit before noon; she needed all the sleep she could get. She sighed and got up out of bed. She walked halfway down the stairs when she heard her aunts, uncle and father talking. She was listening into the middle of their conversation. "That Liam kid was an even worse ripper than you were Stefan," she heard her uncle say. "Stop it," Elena snapped. She continued, "Look we all have our pasts but right now we have to watch out for Jane." "Maybe you could talk to her," Caroline suggested to Elena. "We should put the house in her name, like we did with you, just to be safe," her father said. Jane arched her eyebrows listening to this.

Her father continued, "We know about Liam, all we can about the cult all we do now is wait and keep her safe. That's all we can do until we know when they're going to come around." She heard them agreeing with him then walked down into the living room where they were. "You're up," Stefan said to her. She nodded and he continued, "Damon and I are going to get some papers so we can put the house in your name. That way only you can decide who comes in." She nodded and her father and uncle left. Caroline went off somewhere and Elena sat Jane on the couch.

"Look," Elena started. "We don't need to get into the whole thing but I just want you to know that I know what you're going through, really. Your dad and uncle got me out of my situation and they're going to do the same thing for you okay?"

Jane looked at her aunt and studied her for a second wondering about her family's earlier conversation. She nodded and Elena smiled. Caroline came back into the room and they sat around and talked for a little while. Out of the blue Jane asked, "What's a ripper?" Her uncle and father entered back into the mansion at the tail end of her question. Caroline bit her lip and looked to the ground. Elena looked at Stefan and Damon. Damon started, "There are a lot of different kinds of vampires. Unlike an average vampire the enjoyment of hunting and terrorizing humans are far more entertaining to a ripper. They destroy the lives and sever the limbs of humans without hesitation or remorse." A lump arose in Jane's throat and she nodded. "Oh so that's what Liam was?" Damon and Stefan nodded, "Oh okay."

Her dad gave her the papers and he smiled seeing her sign 'Jane Salvatore' at the bottom of the page. The four vampires walked out the door and stood in the doorway waiting to be invited in. Jane smiled playfully and clapped her hands. "Okay, um Elena would you like to come in?" Elena smiled and walked in. She continued, "Aunt Caroline would you like to come in?" Caroline smiled too and walked into the house.

"Dad, would you like to come in?" Stefan walked inside. "Hmmm," Jane thought for a second, "And I think that's everyone." Damon laughed, "Very funny ha-ha now invite me in," Jane laughed and replied, "Okay, okay uncle Damon would you like to come in?" Damon smirked and walked into the house.

* * *

Jane found herself spacing out later that night while her family was talking. Everyone was in the living room just talking and planning. Jane would sometimes listen in but found her self lost in her thought thinking about Liam. Ever since she learned about his past she was indifferent about her feeling towards him. Everyone could tell her somber mood was about him. Her family moved their conversation to the kitchen. She heard a light knock on the door. _Okay Jane, obviously if some psycho cult of vampires wanted to kidnap you, they wouldn't come to the door, _she thought. She let out a breath and walked over to the front door. She opened the front door, and Liam stood there.

She gasped silently and back away. "Jane what's wrong?" he said, concern filling his words. "Lillian Abrams," were the only words that came out of her mouth. "Jane let me just," he let out a deep breath, he continued, "How do you even know about her?" "Why didn't you ever tell me about her Liam? I learned about her and about you…" she got quiet. Liam ran his hands through his hair, "I'm so sorry I've never told you much about my past I just didn't want to scare you, look do you want to come outside and talk? Since you obviously don't want to let me in,"

Jane squinted her eyes, "Sorry if I don't want a _ripper_ in the house," she said with malice. Liam stepped back and laughed, "Then why did you invite your father in?" Jane just looked at him and started to close the door. Liam sighed, "Jane I'm sorry." She walked outside and closed the front door. She looked up at him with sad eyes. She didn't want to be afraid of him, she didn't want to be made at him. "Come on, let's walk," he said softly. She nodded and they walked around in the cold night's air.

"Jane, I can't explain, the feelings I have for you. With Lillian it was, just the bloodlust. We were together just so we could go through countries and kill people. I don't like talking about my past because I'm ashamed of it. I hurt so many innocent people and it took me so long so come out of the shadows and fully be able to stop drinking people's blood. It took me a long time to be able to accept what I did. I'm sorry if I'm rambling, I just I can't stand you being mad or afraid of me because, I um, I uh," he started stuttering and Jane stopped and they faced each other.

"You would think for being a 600 year old vampire, I would be able to…" Jane could see he was struggling for words. She smiled, she never was really mad or afraid or afraid of him she didn't really know why she felt so… out of it. "Jane, with Lillian, those weren't true feelings and I want you to know that I don't have any feelings towards her what so ever." He looked at the ground and laughed a bit, "What I'm just trying to say is that," he paused for a short dramatic second then said, "I love you." Jane looked up to him.

That explains it; it explains everything. The pure frustration of the unknowing, the mixed up jumbling of her feelings. The weird knot feeling in her stomach. The way when she looked up at him, and looked up in his eyes she would smile. The way she felt around him. Everything pointed to the fact that she was completely in love with him and she was too caught up in her stupid impending doom to realize it. The short time they were with each other, it didn't matter, she loved him.

"I love you too," she said quietly at first. They both smiled and she repeated and laughed, "I love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she smiled against his lips. Their foreheads rested against each other's as he asked, "We're okay, everything's okay right?" She laughed, "Yes everything is fine, well except for your family wants to kill me." They started walking back to the house, "That's not funny," he said sadly. "It's going to be okay and you know that," she said wrapping her arms around one of his.

They got to the porch and Jane said, "Look they're pretty mad I think about everything. But its going to be okay, they'll get over it." He nodded and she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. He kissed her back and hugged her. She let her head rest on his chest for a bit then invited him inside.

**Yay! Finally! Well, sorry for the wait and sorry if they're are any spelling errors I'm rushing haha! But the next chapters are ready to go and will up shortly! :D Okay, I'm a hopeless romantic but whenever I try to write romantic parts, it ends up sounds like a cheesy romantic comedy so sorry about my inability haha. Anyways, sorry for my rambling and reviews welcome! :) 3**

**'Till next time!~~~~**


End file.
